Geronimo Stilton: INTERPOL-Meet The Scouts
by DrifterDan
Summary: Another setting to the Meet The Team subseries. Two members of the Thea Sisters as a part of The Crew, operates as a pair of scouts in Interpol missions. In this parody of Meet The Scout, they show how good they are in eliminating enemy factions as a pair. Rated T for presence of a katana.


**A/N: Hey readers! This is just another short one-shot parody to let you know that I'm still alive and writing. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for Trouble In France Xover to be updated, but don't worry! It will on a fee short days. Stay tuned and enjoy reading this parody.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 **Everything that happened in the Meet The Scout video is Valve's to own. This merely a PARODY.**

* * *

 _ **[Faster Than a Speeding Bullet plays as the hangar doors open, revealing Interpol agents Colette and Violet with other members of The Crew.]**_

 _ **[The Scouts watch enemy faction soldiers stationed around at various points: three on a balcony of another hangar, two in front of the entrance, three watching over on the roof.]**_

 _ **[Colette and Violet exchanged nods as they cock an AA-12 and an MP7 respectively.]**_

Violet: Ready, Colette?

Colette: Oui. We go in ze count of three. _Un...deux...TROIS!_

 _ **[The Scouts charges into a fierce battle, quickly outpacing all their teammates. They run as they shoot down all the enemies at the entrance and the balcony accurately while running towards them, dodging everything that they throw at them. They both ran up the stairs at the side of the hangar, sprints to the three terrorists and Violet dodges a punch from the one of them and draws out a katana from her back, quickly stabbing him. The second was kicked off the roof by Colette and met his fate as the third one was stabbed by Violet.]**_

Violet: Crew, this is Dragon. Enemies are down...

Colette: You are clear for intrusion.

Geronimo: Affirmative. Meet us at the entrance.

 _ **["Meet the Scouts" text appears]**_

 _ **[Colette and Violet walk in front of the Meet the Scouts text in their combat gear, from off frame.]**_

Violet: We... don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talkin' to?

 _ **[Cut to a scene of an enemy faction, guarding their invaded territory. He is alarmed when Violet behind him by a few feet away kicks the dirt deliberately with Colette standing by her to get his attention.]**_

Violet: What's up?

 _ **[Cuts back to Scout in front of text.]**_

Colette: Do you have any idea, any idea about who we are?

 _ **[Back to the guard with Violet and Colette, who are in a fistfight while the guard is yelling. Cuts back to Scouts.]**_

Violet: Basically, kind of a big deal.

 _ **[Back to fight. Colette is strangling the guard in a chokehold as Violet encourages.]**_

Violet: [looks at katana, with Colette looking impressed] Gosh, this sword is beautiful.

 _ **[Cut back to fight, the guard now has Violet in a headlock. Violet bites the arm, and with a painful scream, the guard was thrown down over Violets shoulder. Cuts back to Scouts.]**_

Violet: Are you listening? Good. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother- [holds out paws] We hurt people.

Colette [pokes head in from off camera] When necessary, exactly.

 _ **[Cut back to fight, Colette punches the guard in a One-Two in the face.]**_

Colette: [back to text] We are forces of nature!

 _ **[Violet hits the guard in the chin with an acrobatic backflip kick.]**_

 _ **[Cuts back to Scouts]**_

Violet: If you were from where we were from, you'd be dead.

 _ **[Cuts back to fight; the beaten guard is collapsed on the ground trying to get up and run away, pulled back by Colette by his feet, making him struggle by scratching the dirt.]**_

Colette: Where do you think you are going? We are not done with you yet!

 _ **[Cuts back to Scouts]**_

Scout: WOOO! [high-fives each other]

 _ **[Team Fortress 2-ish ending, flourish music plays]**_

 _ **[Duo sits on the dead body of the the guard with the katana sticking in the torso, with Violet drinking from a canteen and sharing it with Colette.]**_

Violet: We did it, Colette.

Colette: Good job, _mon ami._ [They bump each other's fists as Colette starts to drink.]


End file.
